Ticket holding individuals, particularly airline ticket ticketholders, find frequently that they must have ready access to any one of a plurality of separate tickets. Often times the ticketholder must simply display the appropriate ticket to a concerned individual. A ticket envelope completely covering all tickets requires the traveller to open the envelope and sort through the tickets to find the appropriate one, with the result of an increased expenditure of time. Airline ticketing in particular frequently requires that the ticketholder simultaneously display the ticket and an appropriate boarding pass.
Prior art ticket envelopes, of which Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,119 is an example, do not present a solution to the problem of the simultaneous display of multiple tickets. Thompson provides only a first full length pocket with a smaller second pocket formed in a panel simultaneously forming the first pocket. Thompson is not a complete solution as the second pocket is much smaller than the first pocket. Additionally, Thompsom is a rather complicated envelope and requires a particularly configured envelope blank with a resultant waste in envelope material and with the need for relatively larger amounts of glue to form the envelope.
In view of the above outlined problems, a new and unique solution to the problem of providing an envelope for displaying a plurality of tickets is needed. The disclosed invention presents such a new and unique ticket envelope which is capable of being formed from a rectangular paper blank and which is uniquely configured for simultaneously displaying a plurality of tickets.